Carla wants her innocence back
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Carla wants her innocence back and how she gets it is her business. Starts off as a chapter with oc's and then second chapter moves. Twoshout. Chapter two on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own the song. Emilie Autumn does. I do own back yard junk, Saphire and Aria.

X-X-X-X Carla want's her innocence back X-X-X-X

Carla Stood looking over the balcony she stood on, wearing a white dress, her long blond hair shimmering in the moon light. Suddenly she heard the music start playing. She ran and grabbed her bouqe and lined up behind her flower girl and bridesmaids. Topaz and Emerald stood next to each other, matching perfectly expect for color. They walked down the aisle to the alter and Carla smile, her lips a gentle red color. There stood the man of her dreams. Tall, black hair, hard green eyes.

"Do you take Carla to be you're lawful wedded wife, For sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The preist asked. Carla looked at him sweetly, her eyes soft and kind. She heard Chris in the front row, as he shifted his weight into another postion.

"No."

**I want my innocence back**

Carla's Eye's widened, going from soft to hard.

"What?!" She demaned, horrified at what she'd just heard. The groom shoved her into the brides maids who barely caught her before her collapsed into tears.

**And If you can't give it to me**

**I will cut you down**

**And I will through with**

**The dagger you sharpened**

**On my body and soul**

"You lied! You said we'd marry, have childern and die together!!!" Carla screamed at his retreating back. The groom looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

**Before you split me in two**

**And then devoured whole**

"I could never love a bitch like you. Slut." He said.

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

3 weeks later Carla stood on that same balcony only in a leather outfit and boots, her hair now black and glossy in the moonlight. That man was coming to see a friend there, and Carla had laid a trap.

**I want my innocence back**

'I will get my revenge. He will pay for what he did." Carla hissed, pulling a dagger out of her boot. She watched the man she'd loved walk into the church. She smiled and walked down into the main hall and stood behind the alter.

**I want my innocence back**

"Jason!" The man called, walking into the main hall. He saw the figure at the altar and walked up to it, only seeing the back.

**I want my innocence back**

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet my friend, do you happen to know where her is?" The man asked. Carla smiled evilly and walked around the alter to the front, but in the shadow, he couldn't see her face real well.

**I want my innocence back**

"Not here. Just me!" Carla growled. The man's Eye's widened.

"Carla?" He asked, shocked, suddenly see the dagger in her hand.

"I want my revenge, and I want my innocence." Carla demanded.

**And if you can't pacify me**

"You can't have that. You gave it up."

**I will break your bones**

"You will shut up and give me back what is rightfully mine or I will kill you." Carla growled, her blue eyes looking colder then ice.

**You think I'm bluffing ,just try me**

"You can't kill me carla."

**I will forget**

**The words you used ensnare**

**Til my dying day**

**You will suffer for this, I swear**

"You wannna bet?" Carla growled, whisking the dagger to his throat in half a second. His eyes widened.

**I want my innocence back**

"Now Carla, let's not be hasty." He said nervously

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

**I want my innocence back**

**And I demand**

" I will do what I want. You left me at the alter and now I have come back for what is rightfully mine."**  
You put my Heart back in my hand**

"What is yours Carla?"

" My heart first of all." Carla spat.

**And wipe it clean**

"You have your heart bitch. It's all yours."

**Of the mess you made of me**

"And I want you to clean up the mess you made."

**And I require**

"How do I do that?"

"I'm not done yet. I have one last thing to mention."

**You make me free of this desire**

"I want to be free of you."

"How's that supposed to happen Carla if you won't leave me alone?" He asked.

**And when you leave. I'd better be the innocent**

"I won't be free if you're alive." Carla exclaimed, pinning the man to a pew.

"You mean…" He trailed off in fear.

**I used to be.**

"Oh yes. I'm going to kill you. How else am I supposed to get my soul, my heart, my body, and my revenge?" Carla spat. The man winced as she pressed the dagger into the hollow of his throat.

**I want my innocence back**

"Carla, there must be some other way." The man whimpered. Carla smirked.

"So sorry Carl, It's too late. You should have thought of that before you ensnared me." Carla growled.

**I want my innocence back**

"Please, Carla, I'm begging you."

**I want my innocence back**

"No!" Carla growled, driving the dagger through his heart, making the man choke on his blood. Suddenly the doors slammed open and the police ran in as Carla circled his heart with the dagger and ripped out his heart, blood rushing everywhere.

**I want my innocence back**

"I win Carl." She spat, spitting on his remains as the police held up badges and guns ordering her to stop. Carla smiled at the police and shook her head before bolting up behind the alter and out a door on the other side.

**I want my innocence back**

"I have won back my innonce, my body, and my soul. And most importantly my heart!"

**I want my innocence back**

Suddenly a police officer tackled her and hand cuffed her.

**I want my innocence back**

"AHA!" Carla panted as she bolted up right in her bed. It'd been a dream about murdering the man who left her at the alter. Mia opened her eyes and watched Carla worriedly.

**I want my innocence back**

"Bad dream?" Mia asked. Carla turned and smiled.

"Only a dream. I wonder if the atmos has a problem with same sex marriages?" Carla exclaimed. Mia smiled with a gentle laugh.

**I want my innocence back**

"We can always ask Harrier or Aerrow. Or Piper or Starling. One of them is sure to know. Why do you wonder? What did you dream about that brought that up?"

"Wanting my innocence back from Carl, my ex-fiancée. I killed him in the process." Carla answered.

"I'd think yopu'd enjoy that." Mia exclaimed, sitting up lean up against the skull shaped headboard, shifting the black comforter.

"Not when I got arrested. " Carla answered. Mia leaned toward Carla and pressed her lips to hers.

"Will, I'd bail you out of jail. It was only a dream sweetie." Mia exclaimed.

"Sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, you would have been worse. So, feel like you have your innocence back?"

**I want my innocence back**

"Nope. You have. And I like it that way."

X-X-X-X-X

Isn't that something. Thank Demon Piper for giving the song. She's the one who inspired this. I've been very busy guys so please don't bug me about it. How I managed to find time for this or how I did I don't wanna know so don't bug me. I'll try and update this weekend.


	2. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
